I am not dead
by Nowhere Is Darkness
Summary: What would happen if someone that is said to be dead isn't? And The Capitol is gaining power, by attack the only living rebels and there families?
1. I am not dead

Katniss sat on her bed, staring at the book. She flipped through the pages of the dead. Peeta did a fantastic job drawing them all, but only if they could be here right now. She looked at the picture of Prim, as a tear dropped from her eye. All she could think of was _Stupid President Coin, she was no better than President Snow. Killing all those innocent children with the bombs Gale and Beetee designed._ She missed Gale. Even though there was never anything romantic between them, but a few kisses, she wanted to be with him, after all he was her best friend, now they barely speak to on another.

Peeta knocked at the bedroom door.

"Come in "Katniss replied, wiping the tears away

Peeta, as gorgeous as ever- but with those burn marks, came in. He rarely has those fits, but he would lock himself in the bathroom if he ever had them.

"Annie called; she asked if Finns and she could come over. I said yes. They are coming in a few weeks" Peeta said, his voice neutral.

"Okay, I am going to bed now, are you going to come in now or later" Katniss said, closing the book from the page of Finnick.

"I will come in now, umm, Katniss?" Peeta replied, and his face all red

"Yeah"

"Do you love me Real or Not Real?"

"Peeta, sometimes you can be stupid" she muttered, and replied louder "Real"

Katniss stood, and walked over to Peeta. She tip-toed and kissed Peeta, but not for long because the door bell of their Victor Village house rang.

They ey both got up and went to the door, they couldn`t believe it, they even shut the door again and re-open it again and again, until finally, the person put its gauzed up hand on the door and yelled `` Just hold it! Sheesh, I am not here to get the door slammed in my face more than once.

They both yelled in unison "FINNICK YOUR ALIVE!"

``Hell yeah`` Finnick said in what seemed his sad, tired and amused voice.

Peeta replied shocked ''But the mutts... and the bombs... but how... ''

Katniss just fainted, almost touching the ground, until Peeta caught her and led her to the couch.

Peeta yelled from the living room for Finnick to come in

He was in crunches, his hands in a cast, and his handsome faced a bit scratched. Came in and sat on the coach across from Katniss and Peeta.

Peeta asked how in the world he is alive, and how after almost a year he came back, all Finnick replied was '' Where is Annie''

**Yeah, this is my first ever fanic, so it is not so great, and i believe there will be another chapter so review if you want XD- newer and clearer version**


	2. Bad dreams and a son?

"Arrgg, I have a huge headache, and had the unrealistic dream ever" said Katniss is a very tired tone

Peeta chuckled softly and asked "Hmm, let's see was your dream about, uhh Finnick coming to our doorstep?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" said Katniss

"Cause I am right here, did you sleep well Katniss" said Finnick amused by Katniss' expression

"Omy god, FIINNIIICK!" Katniss yelled, and ran over and hugged Finnick

"Ouch ouch, oww" Finnick said

"So... wanna tell us HOW IN THE WORLD YOU ARE NOT DEAD?" said Peeta, his face all serious, and happy

"Well, it's a long story. Also I won't tell you until you tell me where is Annie" said Finnick, expression filled with grief.

"Oh, she is fine, and so is Finns" said Katniss

"Finns, who is Finns? " Finnick asked, his tone filled with anger and sadness, to who Finns could be. He kept thinking_ Finns? Is that Annie's husband? Boyfriend? H_o_w could Annie have a husband or a boyfriend, if she only loved me? Well she thought I was dead, but still!_

Katniss chucked at Finnick's expression, and then said" Finns is your son, Finnick, or did Annie not tell you before you ran off to your supposed 'death'?"

Finnick sat back on the couch, his expression plain, before he could reply.

About five minutes of Finnick staring of in space he replied with his winner smirk "Does he look like me, and does he have a girlfriend yet?"

Peeta and Katniss laughed loudly and then Katniss said "Yes he looks like you and no he is only 1 year old!"

"Well you never know" said Finnick

"Peeta said that Annie and Finns is coming over in a few weeks, we could ask them to come a bit earlier, and surprise Annie" said Katniss

"YES! YES! YES! THANKS YOU!" Finnick said his face filled with happiness

"I will do that right now" said Peeta as he left the room to make a call

"So... How did you get out" Katniss said her face all mixed with sadness and guilt.


	3. Beautiful child and my miracle story

Peeta, Katniss and Finnick were talking about the plans, which they were going to have when they surprise Annie, when a baby started crying.

Finnick grinned, and Peeta went upstairs, and brought baby Grace downstairs.

"You two have been busssy..." Finnick stated

Both Peeta and Katniss blushed a bright red color.

"Finnick this is Grace she is 3 months old" Katniss said

"She is absolutely adorable, tell her to call me when she is 16" Finnick mused

"Aren't you married?" Peeta exclaimed.

``hahha, i am joking Peeta, don't go all parental, Hhahahh`` Finnick said between laughs

``By the way, we need to get you beautified, you look like you raised from the dead``Katniss replied

``Technically he did. Finnick just tell us how you `came back to life`, those mutts were quite vicious`` Peeta said, face filled with shock.

``Yeah Finnick, and I blew up the halo too`` Katniss said

``Well, I don`t remember much, but the lizard mutt aimed for my neck, and I pressed a random button on my trident, and electricity fired out, the mutt fell dead, then I heard the beeping of the halo, and I tried running backwards, because lizards were on the ladder, the halo bombed, and I fell backwards and hit my head on something hard. Next thing I know a green lady with pink spiral designs on her skin was lifting a dagger over my head, and everything went black. But I woke up, I thought I was dead, but the lady might have been my fan, and took care of me, until I ran away and caught a train here. Simple as that. `` Finnick said.

``Well...I am going to call Plutarch, and ask for the body erase cycle for you`` said Katniss

``If I go you to go too, you look UGLYER that the quarters quell when you were filled with goo`` Finnick retorted

``Thank you for your criticism Finnick`` replied Peeta with every bit of sarcasm

``No problem`` Finnick replied as if there were no sarcasm

``Fine we will go`` Katniss said completely bored

``I'll call`` Peeta said handing Grace to Katniss

Grace was like Peeta- blond hair, fair skin, but she had Katniss gray eyes

Finnick asked if she could hold her, and Katniss handed Grace to Finnick.

Finnick hummed a sweet tone, and Grace fell asleep

``Finnick, that was amazing! You will make an awesome dad to Finns``Katniss replied sweetly

Finnick just smiled sadly, and a silent tear rolled down his face.


	4. My wonderful life

Finnicks POV

What I life I have. I get entered to the games at age 15, then I get sold to the capitol, I fall in love with Annie, and cause her to be endangered. I go to the quarter quell, and get "abducted" by the rebels I helped. I went to the mission to assinate Snow, and supposedly died. I come back to life looking VERY UGLY and feeling only pain, desire, and longing for Annie. Ohh yes, I found out I have a son! Life is great.

After that very weird incident where I had the conversation with Katniss, saying I would be an AWESOME father to Finns, Peeta walked in. Sometimes this kid gets on my nerves. I am telling you, he is too good, I swear he fell like head first and changed to a lethal yet very compatible person, no wonder Gale feels jealous, sometimes I do to, but he can never compete with my looks, I am just to handsome. Ha-ha I love my cocky self

So, Peeta walked in. " Plutarch said that we can stop by tomorrow after noon and we could bring Finnick, and Plutarch couldn't believe that Finnick was alive and called me crazy, wait till he sees Finnick and calls himself an idiot" Peeta said, probably flattered by being called stupid

Ekk, disgusting, but awfully sweet. Katniss came up to Peeta, and said "You're my crazy person" and kissed Peeta. Mmm, maybe Annie should do that to me.

It is almost 11 at night, and I feel like I was put on fire, eaten, and my heart being torn out, stomped on and then put back. I have too much longing.

When I was about to go upstairs to the guest room the phone rang. I went over to it, Katniss and Peeta where tending with their baby, so I guess I might as well pick it up.

I grabbed the receiver, and replied "Hello, Mellark residence"

"Finnick?"

_Omy God, IT WAS ANNIE!_

"Uhhh, no, *Ahem No" I tried to make my voice sound deeper, and not like me, but I don't think it is working.

"You sure, you sound awfully like Finnick, *sign, never mind, I am sorry, Finnick is dead, Umm, may I know who you are"

_SHIT so close_

_Umm names, names. Think stupid brain think... arrgg, yes Peter I will pretend to be Peeta's brother_

"Hi I am Peter, Peeta's brother, you must be Annie. Ohh yes Finnick, I am sorry, he was awesome, I admired him allot. Peeta told me that you will be coming over, is that why you called?"

"Yes, he was great. Ohh Peeta's brother, mhmm he never mentioned you before. You just sound soo much like Finnick when he tries to sound different. He was never good at making himself sound different, it never yes ummm, May I talk to Peeta or Katniss" Annie replied

_Yup, that Annie could figure me out in less than 2 seconds. I LOVE HER! _

I guess I was silently crying, because one of my salty tears fell onto the phone dial. I can't wait to see her again._ Just a few more days, just a few._

"O, he doesn't like me much, but I am staying over for a while. And Peeta and Katniss are busy with Grace"

"Grace? Oh, right their baby. Okay can you take a message" Annie replied

"Yes sure thing Annie"

**- Behind the phone- Annie**

Peter sounds too much like Finnick. I miss him incredibly. Out of all the people that could have died on the mission except Katniss, Peeta and Gale, Finnick had to die. Why? Oh yes, my life freaking sucks. But I have Finns. And what a pain it is for me to look at him, he is too much like Finnick, his eyes, skin, hair, even his smile. I want to jump off a cliff. But Finns needs me, I have to protect him, like I couldn't for Finnick. Poor Finnick, my Finnick.

**- Back to Finnick**

"So, what's the message Annie" I said, trying harder to make my voice deeper

"Oh yes, may you tell Peeta and Katniss I am boarding a train on Friday, so 2 days from today, and I will probably arrive on Sunday. Ask them to call back if that's okay with them. Please and thank you" Annie replied sounding... hesitant?

In the background I heard a baby crying, must be Finns, Grace would have been louder. *Sigh, I want to see them badly

"Sure thing, ohh and yeah I think that is an okay time, but I will have them call you again, and there is a surprise waiting for you on your arrival."

And I hung up the phone

_Stupid it is a surprise; you don't say there is a surprise. Tiss tiss I can't believe you won the hunger games, you brain doesn't work_

_Shut up conscience_

_Annie is coming soon. I still look like trash_

_You are coming to see me Annie, and I will be waiting._

I ran up the stairs, knocked on Peeta and Katniss' door, and told them.

Peeta went downstairs and called Annie right away. And I also told him about Peter, he can improvise after that.

I bid goodnight, and fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing Annie is coming, and she and MY son is safe.


	5. Flour war part 1

**Finnicks POV**

I woke up in the morning with my head throbbing with pain, but I got up any way. _2 more days, just 2_. Today is the day Peeta, Katniss and I have to go to Plutarch for our makeover. *sign*

I heaved myself, and walked to the guest bathroom. I stared at myself for a good 5 minutes- I look like I just got run over by a truck, then dragged to bed, and awoken on the floor, face first- To sum it up, I don't look like the handsome boy a few years ago. I just sighed, and washed my face, brushed my teeth, forget about a shower, I am going to get a makeover.

I walked down the stairs, only to find Peeta making bread, what else would he do? Anyway walked to the kitchen.

"Hey Peeta"

"Oh, Finnick, hi, what are you doing up so early" replied Peeta

_Huh, early?_

"What time is it" I tried not to sound tried, but I guess I did

"Well, it is 6:30 in the morning, the appointment isn't until noon. Why up so early? I am sure, you aren't a morning person'

_He got that right, I mean in district 4, we didn't have to go and report for duty until noon, there were more fish at that time_

"Meh, I couldn't sleep that well, and yeah I aren't a morning person, so don't remind me or, your butt would be out the window." _Ha, kid got scared._

"Ha-ha, funny, okay, so want to help me bake the bread?" Said Peeta

"Sure. I never baked bread, so walk me through the steps, and why you up so early?"

" 2 reasons, 1 today was my turn to wake up for Grace, and 2 I am used to waking up at 6:30, back when I wasn't chosen for the games, I would wake up and open the bakery. Oh, put 2 cups of flour, and the other ingredients"

"Then mix?" I said

"Yup" Said peeta, and what seems to be a slight hint of amusement

'_Accidently' put some flour of Peeta-_said my brain

So I did dropped the dough and flour spurted, and landed on Peeta's face

I fell on the floor laughing my head off, Peeta's expression was amazing, his face is all white, and filled with shock and revenge?

Great, I got flour on my face,

"Its on Peeta" I grabbed a handful of flour and stuff it all over his face and hair

Then our flour war had begun.


	6. Flour war part 2

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry for the late updates, writers block and no time! **

**Enjoy: D**

**Katniss' pov**

"WAAAAAHAHHAHHHHH" _argg, I swear I will kill Peeta for making me have a child. I love Grace, but she is annoying, what time is it? 6:45am! Arrgg! PEETA! Huh? Where is he? Stupid! He always is baking bread! Just get up Katniss._

I got up, and rubbed my eyes. I got up and went to Grace's room, and there she is wailing. I picked her up, and sung about 4 lullabies my dad taught me, before Grace fell asleep. They are not as painful as it used to be, but it always reminds me of my dad. I put Grace back in the crib, and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face, and brushed my teeth, screw the shower, I am going to have a full body polish. I think I need to call Haymitch to baby sit. You see, Haymitch is freaked out that Finnick's alive, and actually excited for me getting this polish, so I think he will understand, plus he loves Grace. Weird right? I never thought of Haymitch to be kind when he is drunk, but it's Haymitch. He surprisingly brought 2 district 12 victors out of the hunger games, got me out of the dreaded quarter quell, and then rescued Peeta, and helped with a full-scale, and successful rebellion. I actually like Haymitch.

I walked by to my dresser, and pulled out dark blue pants, and a flower printed shirt, and made my simple braid down my back. I made my way downstairs and I couldn't believe my eyes, I swear they bulged out of my sockets, that how wide it got

_PPPPPPEEEEETTTTTAAAA!FINNNNNIIICCKK! THEY ARE SUCH FREAKIN KIDS! OH MY GOD! ARGG THEY ARE BOTH DEAD! WHERE DID I KEEP MY BOWS AND ARROWS?_

I ran and quickly got my bows and arrows, and ran back to the kitchen, aimed it at the vase, near the window, so it looks like I am aiming for either of those kids. And they yelled "PEETA MELLARK AND FINNICK ODAIR WHAT IN THE NAME OF PANEM ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

They both looked up, and got fear written all over there face and shock. They both had a bunch of flour on their hands, ready to aim at eachother-and where covered with flour from head to toe .Until Finnick and Peeta put on their _Uh-Oh mischievous smiles_

I put my bows and arrows down, and tried my best to slowly move back, away from the kitchen

"No, you two wouldn't" I said shocked

"Oh yes we would" they said in a sing-song voice, in unison, _very creepy_

They threw a handful of powder at me! Me!

"Oh C'mon, you kids are terrible, this was my favourite shirt!"

"Oh come on_ mother_ where you are spirit. " Peeta told me, and threw another handful of flour at me.

"Oh it's on!" I grabbed some flour, and it became a full on flour battle

Haymitch came staggering in at that moment, and his jaw fell down, and started laughing, so did Peeta, Finnick and I, we laughed so hard that we fell to the floor.

"It's great having fun again" I said threw my fit of laughter

"HAHAHAH, well goodbye sweethearts, and good to see you Finnick, again, glad, you have some flour fighting battle strength left in you, HAHAH, well I am leaving, have fun cleaning"

_Damn, forgot, we have to clean_

Both Finnick, and Peeta tried to ran for it, but I held them back

"Nope, you two are helping my clean up, the floors, the windows, tables, and fridge and then you two could run. Got it?" I said, in a nice commanding tone, but it wasn't so serious, because I couldn't help but smile.

"Yes mother. But we were only baking " they both said threw suppressed laughs.

"This was great, but it was Peeta's fault, and I am your guest" Finnick replied, oh he thinks he can out smart me.

"Katniss, he is lying! He started it!" Peeta said, laughing at the same time. He is great at acting, and lying, but this time he isn't lying, I could tell from his eyes.

" Who are you going to believe Katniss, me, your handsome, smart, cunning, awesome friend, or dough boy?" he said with a seductive smile, and started get closer, fluttering his lashes, all that missing are those sugar cubes. Ah, I remember that time

"Dude, that my wife`` replied Peeta, still laughing.

`` Yes, Finnick, now be a good boy and clean`` I said laughing.

``Fine`` and he actually stuck his tongue at me

It's good to have Finnick back.


	7. Arguing with Haymitch

**Finnick Pov**

Stupid flour fight. I am as white as a ghost- not that I seen one, but whatever.

Right now, Katniss, Peeta and I, are getting ready for our appointment with Plutarch, for our full body polish, for Annie.

The thought of Annie, just gets my heart beating fast, I know it is because I love her. Well, habits die-hard. Even though all of us are floured up, we are not taking a shower; we will just be wasting our time. Katniss and Peeta, took Grace to Haymitch, apparently he has a soft spot for Grace, never knew.

_I really need my rope right now_

Yup, I need my rope, I am bored. Just then, the phone rang,_ Annie? I hope so_. I picked up the phone, but nooo, it had to be Haymitch and his slurry voice

"Finnick, knock some sense into Katniss, I can't take care of Grace alllllll dayyy, I am a busy m-(burp)an" said drunk Haymitch

"Really, I don't care, but we have a appointment Haymitch, take care of Grace, don't fed her alcohol, take care of her, make sure she isn't hurt, and Au devoir"

With that, I hung up the phone, and smirked, I have the awesomest French.

**Katniss POV**

"Come on Haymitch, it's just for a few hours, and plus, we trust you. How hard can it be, I mean, you got Peeta, and myself out of the Hunger games, THE HUNGER games, and you helped with a REBELLION, it just Grace, you like her, come on Haymitch, pleaaasse?"

Sheesh, I have to beg to get Haymitch to take care of him.

"Nope" Haymitch said, popping the ending

"Haymitch, we got to go, she is Grace, and she is all her stuff, it's all in the bad, see you at 8. Bye Haymitch. Oh, and hurt Grace in any way you die. Bye" Peeta said, and grabbed my hand and left. Once the door to Haymitch's house closed. He carried me bridal style, and ran over to our house. He has gotten better over the years with his leg. We even got it to be much stronger, and act like a real leg. Well not me, the technicians.

"You could have done that before I had to beg." I scowled

"HA HAHAH, I had to see that once in my life, I isn't getting younger you know, I am what 20, I need to see you beg, at least once, especially to Haymitch" he said in a amused voice

I just scowled more.

"FINNNNNICCCK WE GOTTTTOO GOOOO!" I yelled.

Finnick came in, his pointing fingers in both his ears.

"Peeta, control you wife, tell her not to scream at her guest, and friend, especially when I am 5 feet away" Finnick said, with his fingers in his ears.

He finally took it off, and said "let's go"

We got into Peeta's car, and drove off to Plutarch office.


	8. Full body polish

Finnicks POV

_Impatient, impatient, I probably have ADD, impatient, AhHa, we are here!_

Once we arrived at Plutarch office, which looks like the updated peacekeeper towers, I rushed out of the door, and onto the steps. Once I turned around, I was able to catch a glimpse of Peeta's bewildered expression, it probably is just me. Katniss looks like she might break down any moment, maybe because she kept her scars on for a long time, because she wanted to remember what she fought for, or it may be just the process that reminded her about the games. But, I don't want my scars; I want a new life, a life with my son, and Annie, occasionally Grace, Peeta, Katniss and Haymitch. I don't want to be reminded of the games, AT ALL.

Katniss and Peeta arrived at the steps. We probably look like ghost cause of the flour, but ohh well. I pushed through the revolving doors, and went straight to the receptionist office.

"Name?" the lady behind the desk said. Wow, no manners, and what's with the blue hair?

"Finnick Odair`` I replied

Her head shot right up. Her eyes huge, probably the media hasn't figured I was alive yet.

``Ah, , umm you have an appointment, huh? You- you we-rree dead? "

"All but a myth and yes I have an appointment, so can I go in, or do I have to wait? Ohh and Peeta, and

Katniss are coming with me, right? "

"Yes, no worries, ohh and go right ahead, Mr, and Mrs. Mellark, you may go in as well"

"Thank you. " Probably Peeta.

"Plutarch! Nice to see you alive and well! "

"Ahh, young Finnick Odair, glad your alive. You and the Mellarks are here for the full body polish right, but first, we need to get cleaned up, what happened anyway? "Plutarch replied, gesturing us- probably the flour.

"Long story, umm I am not young anymore, I am married, and apparently have a son"I smiled, so did the others.

" Ahh yes. Now, come on, let's get the polish done. Follow me. "

We followed Plutarch through a maze of hallways, until we reached the room labelled _Polish room._

We all entered, and got smashed with the smell of sterile needles, and a bunch of weird toxins.

There were three beds, I guess for the three of us._ No duh._

The nurse, walked in, her eyes- swear- bulged. I just gave my award winning smirk, and she looked like she was going to faint. I raised my hand that still had my wedding ring. A small, simple gold band, up to push my hair. I did it on purpose, so she could see my ring. I bet she saw it, because her drooling face turned into a scowl.

She gestured each of us to the beds, and the next thing I knew, I was knocked out

**Sorry about the wait, allot of work: D **


	9. Explosion

I woke up, with my back feeling very sore, probably sorer, than when I had a ton of cement on my back, during the explosion, were I "died". I guess that is what you would get for lying in a hospital bed for 5 hours. At least, it is better than lying in the hospital bed, and being knocked out, for a hour and half, for the course of 2 days. When my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I say was a bundle of clothes flying towards my face, and the first thing I heard was the nurse I had seen earlier, saying "everyone is outside, come out when you are dressed".

I got off from my hospital bed, all my scars, form over the rebellion, all disappeared, and i causally, (with my sore back) wore the black shirt, and green button-down shirt, with my black pants.

I tousled my hair with my fingers, and walked out of the hospital room. I said hi, to both Katniss, and Peeta,-who, looked way better from before,- byes, and thank yous to Plutarch and his crew, and went off towards the car.

We went outside, of the towers, and onto the steps. Katniss, and Peeta, were way off. As, I briskly went down the steps, the whole tower, exploded.

My ears started to ring, and something hard hit my head. Everything went black.


	10. My nightmare

_In my dream, I saw Annie, near the shoreline of the beach. She looked beautiful. Her long hair, blowing swiftly, according to the order of the wind. A small smile playing against her peaceful face. I think it was District 4, because of the harbour, and the seagulls that were perched upon the boats. Annie's leg dangles back and forth, her toes skimming the water. She finally looked at peace. That did not last long, only until, some man in a dark cloak came and knocked her on the side of the head. Blood, was trickling from her head, a dent the size of a baseball on her temple. The pool of Annie's blood touched my bare toes. Wet, warm and Annie's DNA, made its way to my toes, my feet, and passed. I was disgusted. I needed to put Annie in my arms, bring her back. I needed to avenge who killed her. But I couldn't move, I couldn't scream, I just stood and watched, as Annie's blood leaked to the blue ocean, spreading it far. I could only watch._

"_Finnick, this is what happens, when you, my boy, goes against the Capitol. Your loved ones die off slowly, and you could only watch." Said the devil of a man, hidden in the cloak._

"_Why not just kill me?" I said, my voice hoarse and sad, but at the same time filled with hatred._

_The man laughed a cold sinister laugh. "What fun in that boy? What fun. Much more blood, more sorrow, and more pain."_

"_More pain?" I had replied_

"_Of course. Torture. We cannot simply kill you off. That would end my hunger. Watching thee suffer is better, than to finish you off. You could kill yourself, but what would that lead you to think. You're a coward, a rebel and my source of pure hunger. Finnick, stay the way you are. You are my fuel, you provide me with what I need. My hunger for blood, sorrow, and suffering" He laughed and started to walk to the blood filled boardwalk._

"_I WILL NEVER HELP YOU! NEVER! YOU LIE! YOU ARE THE COWARD! YOU FILITY BEAST! YOU DEVIL! I screamed._

_The man stood still, and turned. _

"_." I replied to clenched teeth._

_He laughed once more._

"_You think you already have Finnick, but this is only the beginning of my era" The figure said. It slowly drew back the hood of the cloak. Revealing the face, I wanted to beat up, revealing the person I "gave" my life for. With a cold, amused look, he vanished. Leaving behind a sense of blood and roses._

_The face was, President Snow, once ruler of Panem. Creator of the Hunger games. Murderer. Devil. _


	11. Kidnapped, by my one thought friend

"MFHGHHGH" _Hell. Never mind, my life is hell, won't work. FOR ANYTHING HOLY IN THIS WORLD AND LOVE, where am I?_ One thing registered into my mind, that day. I am tied up, mouth gagged, hands tied behind my back, my legs tied to the legs of my chair, and my eyes blindfolded. I could feel the presence of other people beside me, probably Peeta, and Katniss, or maybe other prisoners. _What in the world? H_ow did I get here? Who bombed the freaking' towers, at district 12? Why is my head hurting? And why am I asking question-

I was interrupted, by splashing in the water. Not anyway water, I could feel, that it is polluted. There is living mice here too.

"What do we have here?" A man with a familiar accent asked.

"Mfhfh" I tried to say 'shut up, and let me go, before I go Finnick on you', but it came out as a hunk of gibberish.

"Lookey here, Sniders, our young victors, excuse me, I meant to say old rebels" My possible kidnappers, said.

_For the love, of my non-existing god, they are from the Capitol. _

"Mffhg" translated to Capitol peacekeepers. I knew that I knew, those accents were familiar. They are those irreplaceable accents from the very place all rebels thought we got rid of. The Capitol.

"Should we let them go? " The same man asked

"Allow me" That voice, sent shivers up my spine. I knew that voice, but where? It was very strong, yet cold and harsh, must be the leader. But, this one does not have a capitol accent. But where have I...

" MFHUGHGH" _OUCH!_ A sharp, metal- probably knife-, sliced the top of my forehead, near my eyebrows. But this knife, seemed more painful, more every-lasting effect. _Poison. The knife was smeared with, not only my blood, but poison. I might as well try saying my never-answered prays, to my never-present god, for a good life for my non-seen-by-me son. _

"What a pity, to see you in scars Finnick, even after, I helped you getting your skin nice and soft" The non- accent person said.

Then the thought registered.

_Did he say helped, that could only mean._

_Plutarch Heavensbee._

Light seared through my eye sockets. I had realised they took my blindfold off, and had focused a powerful ray of light through the flashlight.

"This is going to be a good day for you Finnick. Sniders, take the blinds off the others. Add the poison, to the knife, and slice it exactly where, I did for Finnick."

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Peeta, Haymitch and Katniss. But also, a small boy, a baby girl- who could only be Grace- and most heartbreakingly, an unconscious, Annie.


	12. Electrocution

**Finnick's POV**

That bastard! Plutarch is going to get allot of words from my very colourful vocabulary, once he takes the tape off from my mouth! How dare he hurt Annie! Let alone, everyone I know, except for the scared little boy beside Annie. All I did this entire time trying to devise a "plan" of get the hell out of here was stare at him. He has rich, brown hair like Annie, but everything else looks eerily familiar to-

I was interrupted from that retarded spy. "Ah, I see you have noticed your son." Plutarch said, then laughed like a manic, he is.

_My son. This is the last straw. I will torture him! That, that, ARG! HOW DARE HE HURT MY FAMILY!_

I wiggled in my chair; I wiggled my hands, trying to undo the knot. _Stupid capitol peacekeeper and their stupid knot tying skills._

Once again, Plutarch laughed like a manic.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Peeta, his eyes point to his hands? I followed his eyes, to his hands. Here was a reflective piece of glass in his hands, how the hell did he get that?

Then I understood what he wanted me to do. I gave him a quick nod, and began my work.

I began saying some nasty things, behind my tape. Plutarch turned around, and looked at me quizzically.

_Well, of course he would! No one else is talking, he told everyone to shut up, or he would cut you._

Of course, being the Finnick, I am, I do not listen to retards. It looks like Plutarch wanted some entertainment, so he ripped out the tape from my mouth, very quickly. That is very, very painful, and I had my fair share of pain

RRIPP!

_OUCH! **** THAT THING IS GOING TO GET IT NOW!_

First thing I said to him was, not my colourful words, but "Took you long enough. What are you, chicken? Don't want to hear me speak, so you decide to tape our mouth shuts" And of course, being my crazy self, I begin laughing. Everyone, except Peeta, was staring at me crazy. Peeta was pretending, to look at me as if I was crazy, but he knew it was my distraction. He slowly was cutting away the rope, and Plutarch was becoming angry at me. It will be easy to take him down. The guards would be outside, so it will buy us some time. We just have to drug Plutarch, for my torture later, and to question him.

"Well, see, you can't even do anything back. You are too scared I am going to kick your butt, even though I am tied up to a chair, and drugged with some unknown poison." I replied, when Plutarch didn't reply back.

That sounded too cocky, but it got Plutarch to talk back.

"WHAT nonsense! Of course I am not afraid of you, child. I have the upper hand here. You don't get it do you. It is not poison, it is an improved tracker Jacker. You see this?" He held up something, which looked like a tiny remote. It had a large blue button, and a large red button, and a few smaller green buttons. It took me a few seconds to realize what it was. But, when I found out, I was sure my eyes were bugging out of my sockets.

Plutarch planted some sort of mind controlling devise, I think.

"You see, if you do something stupid, I could just take this remote out, and press the red button. In a matter of minutes, no, seconds, you will be electrocuted. Do you want to know how it feels like, hmm? Or better yet..."

He pulled Annie closer to me, until she was right in front of me. Her eyes bugged out, until they were so wide, it looked like 2 plates.

"Annie..." was all I was able to mutter out. She was more beautiful then I have remembered. Her brown hair, flowed passed her shoulders. They were still the same rich brown. He looked older, and more mature. She, also did not have the edge she had years ago.

She mumbled something, behind the tape.

Plutarch pressed the red remote.

Electricity flowed through my entire body, and I couldn't see straight. Before I passed out, I saw Annie's beautiful face, contorted with horror.

_This was not the way I have planned to meet Annie again. Not the way I planned at all._


	13. We need you

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for my very late updates, I usually have allot of work, or writer's block. Enjoy this chapter, and comment: D**

**It is pretty short, but I will get in another chapter ASAP: D**

Peeta's Pov

My hands instantly stopped its synchronized sawing. Finnick's unconscious body, laid lump on the chair. His hair was not in its usual style, but a spiky, and well, whatever you get when you are electrocuted. Annie's eyes were literally giant saucers. I guess, both from Finnick being shocked in front of her eyes and actually seeing Finnick for the first time. I could see the tears falling from Annie's eyes, Finn, also had tears in his eyes. Poor boy, he doesn't even know his father, but is witnessing his electrocution.

I think I squeezed the shard of beer glass-which not-so surprisingly I found on Haymitch- because, I could feel my blood trickle. Thank... uh, love? For Plutarch laughing so hard, that he did not notice my blood.

Finnick's head was now moving back and forth. He is probably almost conscious. That Plutarch is not only going to get Finnick after him, but most possibly every person, subtract the kids after him. I personally will make sure he feels my punches.

I tried my best to keep sawing the rope away, without being noticed. I need a distraction, or at least a plan. Maybe, I can kick Plutarch, once I am done, I am close enough, but that button, is at his service. The closet person over the age 5 is Katniss, but she has been unconscious for a while now. Maybe Haymitch?

I tried making eye contact with Haymitch, but, he is still staring at Finnick lump figure

. I could only relay on Finnick for this one.

_Finnick wake up, wake up we need you... _


	14. Escape part 1

Finnick's POV

The only thought that registered to my mind was that, my head was hurting allot! That "improved tracker jacker" does something, that makes your head literally buzz, and shake, trust me, I just experienced that, about, what? I dunno? A few minutes, hours ago.

Other thoughts that registered into my mind, first started off with:

Why does bad stuff always happen to me? Was my life jinxed when I was born? _ Your son's life will be tragic, and sad, also living hell..._ WOW! Thank you parents and that stupid jinxer person.

Then, my head hurts so much, I can't even think!

And, the next thing that registered into my mind, was Plutarch retarded laughing. He is seriously going to get it.

The last thing that registered was not something I was thinking, more like feeling. I can't really explain how it got there, but something sharp, and pointy, yet smooth, was passed onto my limp fingers.

What the-

I faked, I was still unconscious, while I tried to cut my ``cuffs``.

Plutarch decided to finally shut up, and leave us to be. The first thing I did, when he left, was open my eyes, and wiggle my hands.

The blade was dull, and it took a while to cut a little bit of rope, but eventually I got enough rope, that I was able to break the rope.

Suprisingly enough, Peeta was also free.

We both gave eachother nods, and began untying the others.

_Annie first. _But instead of going to Annie first, I surprisingly went to the little boy, I think it is Finn, but I can be wrong right? They probably didn't know Finn, he is probably at home safe, and alone...

I slowly took of the tape, that covered his mouth. Nope, it has to be Finn -those lips look exactly like Annie's, and the eyes, I swear look like mine.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked

" I think I should ask you the same question." I said, _Please don't be Finn,__Please don't be Finn..._

___Why do I bother, OF COURSE IT IS FINN, since when was my wishes fulfilled! _

___"_Finn Odair, who are you? Where am I? I want to go home..." _See what I mean, never fulfilled... _ Finn started crying, I did the only thing, I wrapped him in my arms.

He sobbed and sobbed.

When he resurfaced, he asked me who I was.

_What do I say? I am your long, dead father that never knew you existed, untill a few days ago. I will go straight forward._

" Your father". I put on a sad smile, while Finn's eyes turned from sad, to shock, to denial.

" Not possible, no, Mom said you dead. You can't be alive, you are lying!" Finn began to shake his head. I grabbed his shoulders, and made him look at me.

"Finn, I am your dad. I am right here, so obviously i am not dead."_ yet._

Finn's eyes went from denial to angry.

" If you aren't dead, then why did you leave us! Mom always cried for you! She would never let me see her unhappy, but I know when she is faking. Why did you leave me? I never knew you! You are NOT my Dad!" He moved his shoulders from my hands, and ran to Annie.

Each word hit me. Worse than the tracker jackers, worse than my stays in the games.

My hands went slack, and I slowly stood up. I walked out of the room.

Two capitol douches came at me. I punched them both in the face, took their heads and bashed them together. I stole their weapons, and shot them, straight through their heads.

I turned my head, and motioned the others to follow me. I avoided eye contact with everyone, but Peeta. Loverboy is the only one that can understand me right now. He kinda went through similar experiances. I mean, Peeta had a crush of Katniss, forever, and then she faked being in love with her, only for survival. Same thing, right?

Well at least, his daughter knows him.

Annie, was terrified. She did not come to me yet. I would say, I was expecting a bone-crashing hug, but that never came.

CRASH!

The front door flew open, and Plutarch, as well as a dozen peacekeepers came in.

My first objective was to shot Plutarch, but we needed him for interrogation.\

Plutarch raised the remote, and my respones was to raise the dead-peacekeepers' gun, and shot his hand.

A small circular hole was made though his right hand. Blood leaked out.

My second objective, was to shot each single capitol spawn.

I shot at least 6, before i ran out of bullets, and the rest came pilling in.

I saw Haymitch guard the kids and Annie, while Peeta, Katniss and I disarmed the dead peacekeepers, and shoot the alive ones.

Once the dozen were killed, we spoted Plutarch attempting to contact someone.

I went right behind him, and knocked him out. For good measure, i kicked that **** traitor in the ribs.

I motioned Peeta to help me carry him.

"We need to get out of here. Also we need to interrogate this... douche." I tried to keep the swearing minimal, for the kids. Peeta gave a quick nod, and we started to exit.

I turned to Annie. She had relief, happiness, and a giant smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile as well. I went over to her, and I gave the bone-crushing hug.

Together, along with Finn- who would not look at me- walked out. I expect minimal threat

But whenever was I right?


	15. Our daring escape

**Sorry for the very late updates. I promise that the next chapter will come in sooner. But first I would like some ideas. Any ideas would be appreciated. **

**Please and Thank you :D**

**Thank you for your reviews and now I will shut up and begin the story :D**

**Finnick's POV**

A place is full of peacekeepers. Being wanted by them- well it does fill your ego- but these people want to kill you or more likely torture you in very painful ways.

That is not what I want my life to be like. I thought after Katniss killed Snow, that, there would finally be peace to Panem- but I just have to worst luck possible.

Right now, Peeta and I are keeping watch for peacekeepers- I believe we are in a storage place, below the place Plutarch held us. But on the bright side this is an abandoned storage area, so no one comes in, and we are now loaded with weapons.

Everyone- minus the kids, are loaded with various weapons. It makes me sick, how these people keep such weapons. Knives that are filled with Poison, little darts also filled with some lethal liquid, a taxers, and this weird thing, that fills the air with poisonous gas, a gas that kills your insides, and makes you a shriveled mummy.

I have 6 guns- 2 in my boots, 1 strapped to by thighs, 2 on the helm of my pants, and 1 in my hands. a bunch of ammo, 4 daggers under my vest and my favourite weapon- the trident.

Peeta, Haymitch and I have the same types of weapons, subtract the trident.

Katniss has a bunch of arrows and bows, couple of knives, and 2 guns.

Annie has guns. She does not do well with knives. But she is in charge of keeping the kids safe.

"Finnick I think you need some rest, you did allot of work. I think you deserve a break, go see your son and Annie. I got this covered" Peeta said.

" No it is okay" I replied, but it was a lie. I am drop-dead tired. But I cannot face Annie, or Finn. He thinks I am not his dad. The thing that pains me most, is the fact I was away from Finn for years, and I just come barging in and saying " I AM YOUR FATHER". I am very disappointed in myself. Annie can barely look at me in the eyes. I feel like a ghost. But I want to be every ones guardian angel.

" Finnick, just go, I think they would like an explaination. I will call you if anything happens." Peeta said. He to, has been up with Haymitch, Katniss and I fixing a battle plan.

" Lets both go and take a break, It is Haymitch and Katniss' turn anyway." I stated.

We both stood up, and I was sure, that my feet were asleep.

How long were we on guard for? Mhm, lets see, 4 hours, 5 hours max.

I walked over to Haymitch, who was very much asleep.

"Haymitch, wake up." I shook him and even went to poking him with my trident, but he wouldn't budge.

" Haaaaayyyymmiccchh wakee upppp" I said a bit louder. The response i got was " Mehgh, goo away" and some other gibberish

" Seriously Haymitch Peeta and I need to sleep, it is your turn to guard" I said, trying to put in a I-am- serious- if-you-don't-get-up-I- will-kill-you voice.

"Fine, but watch me wake you up later, see how it feels" he grumbled.

"Annie, pist, Annie, wake up" I said, once I went to Annie, and Finn.

"Mhm, Finnick... FINNICK" she practically screamed. I insintly put my hand over her mouth

" The one and only" I replied, with my most dazzling smile, I could manage with my sleepiness.

" I thought you were actually dead, I thought this was all a joke, a simple nightmare Finnick." Annie started crying.

"Ssh, I am here Annie, and I will always will" I said, and then kissed her, full on the mouth. The first kiss I shared with Annie, since I first saw her again. The first kiss, we shared. The kiss that made sure this was not a nightmare, but reality. I personally enjoyed they feeling inside my chest. The warm fuzziness that filled my hollow heart.

And it was pure bliss.

But, fate just wanted to ruin it, because just then the front of the room exploded. And in came in aleast 2 dozen, Capitol zombies.

**Katniss POV**

"BOOOM" was all I heard, before a bunch of peacekeepers came pouring through the door.

" Haymitch warn the others, operate plan B"

" What in Panem is Plan B" He yelled

" RUN! escape through that hole, send Peeta and Finnick in, we will hold them off, meet us in the far end of the building HURRY!"

I first plan, was stay hidden in the storage cell, but that didn't work out so well.

I loaded my bow with the explosive arrow, and shot it right in the middle of the peacekeeper's huddle, and ran.

"FINNICK!PEETA! OVER HERE!" I yelled as, I ran towards them.

I dodge, a couple of bullets, and some singed my hair.

Peeta grabbed my arm, when a bullet that was aimed right at me was fired.

"Okay we need a plan, the others are headed through that tunnel" Finnick replied, pointing to the hole on the wall.

" Can't we just go through that tunnel?" I asked

"No, It will cause the peacekeepers to follow us. We need to block the tunnel, make it invisible." Finnick replied

" Then what?" I said

"Then we blast this grenade towards them, and go through the door and run" Peeta replied. Finnick just nodded in conformation.

"Alright lets do this." I said.

" Peeta and Katniss go block the tunnel, I will hold them off, and come join you." Finnick said, as he walked slowly, against the wall and out of the little place we were hiding.

"Okay, lets do this, Peeta grab, the other side of the cabinet, and push it to the wall. " That won't be suspicious at all.

_ 5_ minute later_

"BOOM!" I ground rattled, guess Finnick is doing his job.

"Come on PUSH!" I yelled, and pushed the cabinet- which only moves 5 cm in 5 minutes. Just 1 m to go.

" Okay this is not work" Peeta replied

" We have to lift it," I said " Okay, grab that corner, and on the count of 3 lift." I said.

"1," the cabniet move upwards, send some of the objects, to the ground.

"Okay what number would you like?" I said, my tone, a bit icy.

"3 is good." He replied.

" Okay. 1." I grabbed the side of the cabinet. "2". I got a good hold, and got my legs in a lifting position."3" and lift.

"THIS THING IS REALLLY HEAVY" I yelled through my teeth, and we walked towards the tunnel, caring a very heavy cabinet.

" It is equivalent to15 flour bags, back at home, so yeah, it is a bit heavy" Peeta said, as sweat trickled down his forehead- very attractive.

We pushed the cabinet against the tunnel, and made sure it looks like a not suspicious cabinet, and ran towards Finnick.

" Okay, how are you holding up?" Wow, stupid question, regarding the fact, Finncik was facing 5 peackeepers with his trident. While half lay dead, and the others searched the place.

"Peeta shoot the others,I will go help Finnick" I said, and made my way to Finnick.

I got out my gun, and shot 4 peacekeepers in the head. Allowing Finnick to stab 1 of them with the trident.

" Okay lets go help Peeta, and then we are off" I said, directing Finnick to Peeta who, was facing 2 peacekeepers.

" I got this, get the door ready, so we can run."

Finnick made his way over, and shot the rest of the peackeepers.

I made my my over to the rusty door, and the end of the storage room.

Before I got it opened. I grabbed 3 knapshaks, and each with more weapons, night vision goggles for everyone, a couple of walkie talkies, some food, 2 tents, and water. By that time, the others made it over.

"Okay, we have to go, they are calling in reinforcements, they will be here any minute- oh, we need rope, allot of rope, just in case." Finnick said, tiredness leaking through his voice.

"Got it" I replied, as I dump some rope, and through Finnick and Peeta, 2 of the 3 backpacks, and took one for myself, and headed to the door.

The door was practically rusted shut. We all had to put all our force together just to make it open.

" I could hear them coming, quick close the door, and take out your flashlights and walkie talkies- what kind of name is that?" Peeta told us.

Finnick closed the doors, and we all pulled out the stuff.

"Okay we have 5 walkie talkies enough for the adults. So here is our plan. Once we get to the other side of the building where the others are, we run, there should be a way out of the building" I told the others, as we descended down the dark, wet stairs.

"That sounds about right, okay, so this map thing says, if we take that door, we should be able to make it to the other side of the building" Peeta replied, pointing to the door on the right.

We quickly made it to the door.

"Okay so, the peacekeepers should find out about the door soon, so we should hurry. Oh, and I planted some explosives in the room we were in, and some on the staircase we went to. So I will keep applying the explosive, so when we escape we can blow this building up." Finnick replied, showing the remote.

"Haymitch has Plutarch right? He has that remote for those jackers, don't we need that remote?" I said, suddenly remember the tracker jackers.

"No worries, got that covered." Peeta said, showing Plutarch's tracker jacker controlling remote.

"Alright, lets move" Finnick said

And so, our daring escape out of this capitol warehouse, begins.


	16. A dream to reality

**Thank you for the reviews :D**

**Here is another chapter sort of, more of a preview, it is short, because I am running out of ideas o.0**

**Please R&R and give me some ideas :D**

**Here it is:**

**Finnick POV**

"Okay, the map said it is that door" Peeta said pointing to a door on the right."Wait, no that door" Peeta then pointed to the other door, opposite to the previous door.

"Do you know how to read that map?"I replied tiredly, we have been running through corridors, and fighting oncoming peacekeepers, and never stopping. Peeta just kept rotating the map.

"Uh, yeah. Okay it is either of the doors. It is that one, that would take us to the others, but if it isn't we fall into a meat grinder." Peeta said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"While isn't that nice?" Katniss replied.

"How about this, on the count of 3, we open the door, but not step inside. Tie rope around your waist so in case we fall we won't be... grinded, and Peeta hold onto it, if either falls, pull" I took out the rope, and tied it around my waist, giving Peeta the end. Katniss did the same.

"Okay, just don't get yourself killed." Peeta replied

"Alright, 1...2...3." I swung open the door, and was hit with something blunt, and started to tip over.

"Holy **** Finnick! Katniss, help me pull Finnick!" Peeta yelled, but his voice sounded deeper and more slower. I kept switching between consciousness and unconsciousness, but whichever state it was, my head throbbed.

I felt a gun, pressed against my abdomen, where the rope, was tugging uselessly at.

"Ah, Finnick, so nice to see you after all these years" A deep voice called.

I tried my best and with all my energy left, I lifted my head up, only to see the face of the "dead" President Snow, just like my dream.

With that, I blacked out.

**PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! ALL ARE APPRECIATED! :D**


	17. Blood to bleed

**Parts of this chapter was inspired by the show _Criminal minds._**

**Enjoy :D**

**_" _**_Come and show them your love. Rip out the wings of a butterfly. For your soul**"**- Wings of a butterly by HIM_

**Katniss' POV**

Who knew, that Snow was alive? The man that ruined my life, killed loved ones and killed me, and I wanted him dead

Just after Finnick was hit, Peeta and I were able to pull him out. He was bleeding alot from the side of his head. A large bruise, took up his newly polished face.

"Finnick is not in good shape, he lost too much blood, we need to patch him up, and then get out of here, using the other door." Peeta said.

"Isn't that not obvious, I will buy you some time, umm, check the bags there should be a med-kit, fix him up, I will search for peace keepers." I said.

But truly I was going after Snow. A little lie wouldn't hurt.

"Be careful Katniss" Peeta added before I left. He look so lost, I felt bad for leaving him to patch Finnick up, but I needed to find Snow.

"Always am, but this time there are no guarantees" I whispered, before I left running.

I went to the room Finnick was last in. The Meat room. I got my bow and arrow ready, 1 arrow already notched in.

With my back and my force, I pushed the rusty door open. I was meet by a gust of wind. Wind that smelled like rotten meat and blood. I coughed, and stuck my head outside. I got myself a breath of fresh air, before sticking my head by inside.

I looked around, only to find some crusted blood on the metal dock, and loud and very working meat grinder. Couple of industrial lights, of which 3 were on, and long hallways. 1 of the hallways was taken over by the darkness, the others where so cleaned and nicely lit up, that it would take a dunce to walk stright into the trap.

I cautiously put my foot on the dock, trying my best to stay quiet, the same way I am when I hunt. This time I am hunting a bigger and more dangerous prey. This time I am the one that needs the blood.

**Narrotors' POV**

Peeta sat there with the a large white box, and stared at the life deprived body infront of him.

"Okay, I need this, and that, a bunch of that, and umm this thing?" Peeta said aloud, as he grabbed medicine alcohol, and bunch of gauze and a bottle of water.

"Okay Peeta, pour the water on his head"

"Now, umm clean it?"

"That looks okay, arg, thats nasty"

"Is that supposed to happen?"

Peeta kept on talking to himself, as he tried to clean Finnick's large head wound. Peeta maybe a natural at baking bread, but nursing someone back to health wasn't his thing, it was Katniss.

After a while Peeta got Finnick's head wound in control. He quickly bandaged his head, and leaned his against the wall.

All he has to do now, was clean up the mess, and wait. Wait for Katniss, or death. Waiting was another thing he was good at.

**Katniss' POV**

I finished my rounds on the meat room, twice. Now it is time to go into the hallways.

___drip. __drip. _drip. ...

Leaking water, and the stench of rat waste filled the air I was breathing and what I was hearing. Darkness, with the occasionl light of the indrustril lights filled my vison. My prey was nowhere in sight.

I couldn't use my flashlight, it would have gave away my spot. I had to keep looking. For movement. For Snow.

Puddle after puddle I stepped on. I entered the unlit hall, but the air around me got chilly and cold. Cold enough for me to visibly see my breath, even in the dark.

**Narrotor's POV**

Katniss walked straight into the meat cooler. Little did she know someone was watching her with snake eyes, in a room filled with frozed roses, fresh blood and cameras, in the unlit hall.

Katniss walked, and walked. All she could do was walk. She did not know how much time she spent in the meat room, or how far she walked, she just walked. Just walked, until she was met face first with yet another rusty door.

But this time, the door behind her shut itself, and the door infront of her opened, with such great force, it sent Katniss flying into the other door.

"Ahh, ag, ouch."Katniss painfully sat up. Her entire back was sore, and her nose, was numb. With great effort, Katniss stood. She stretched her back and her arms. He re-braided her hair, and grabbed her bow, and went inside.

Waiting inside, was nothing. Nothing but white walls, and a red door. Katniss went over to the red door, she pulled on the handled, but the door wouldn't budge. Katniss shifted her bow to the other shoulder, backed up, and ran full sped. Her shoulder met with the door, and the door flew open. The momentum that she created made her fly across the unknown room. She landed with a _thump._

" AHHHHH!" Katniss screamed, as she landed on several pieces of glass and ice. The ENTIRE room was fill with 1 inch of glass and ice. The room was dark, and a nearby growl of yet another mutant was heard.

Katniss stood. With each movement she made, glass ruptured against her skin. With each movement she made, glass clawed at her skin. Her warm blood flowed against her cool skin. Her blood covered the shards below her. The growl of the deviation became louder, as if it was thirsty for her flowing blood. Slowly, very slowly, Katniss removed the flashlight from her pocket. She made sure her bow was intact, and that she has more weapons if she needed it.

_Click. _Her flashlight went off. She scanned the room, only to be met with a large green dog, with two heads, a serpents tail, and beady red eyes.

The dog lunged, and she aimed her bow. The glass in her arms teared deeper into her skin. She let out a grunt as she shot, shot, and shot.

She shot, shot, and shot.

6 arrows. A two headed dog.

2 arrows lodged into both of the dog`s head. The other, lodged straight to its non-existing heart. The other three aimed at its tail.

Green blood pooled around her feet, burning parts of her shoe`s sole. She moved away, just as the glass beneath the green blood withered and disappeared.

Katniss took her flashlight and aimed it at the door. With great effort, she walked over and pulled at the handle. She pulled.

And pulled.

And pulled. The door wouldn`t budge. Katniss sunk to the floor. Carefully placing her hands on the ground. Her head banged against the door.

She was tired, bleeding and in pain.

She tried to remove the glass from her body, but there were just to many.

**Peeta`s POV**

It has been hours, and Katniss has yet to show up.

"Hurry, he said they would be here, Idiot, this hall, no, he said to kill them, Yes sir we are on our way. You number 4 go that way, and you accompany him. Go. Go! "Voices yelled from the corner.

" Finnick, Finnick, wake up" I said as I pushed on Finnick`s shoulder with my foot, as my hands, where quickly cleaning up the supplies.

I stood up and packed the rest of the things up. I but the bags on my shoulder, all three of them. I grabbed Finnick, and with his minor help, pulled him up.

" Meh, Snow is coming... " Finnick responded, drowsily.

"No, Snow is dead, now wake up, we need to leave. They're coming " I grunted.

Finnick`s head lazily moved from side to side. Useless!

" Here, I hear voices, lets go!" voices called out behind us.

I grabbed him by his neck and dragged him to the door that Katniss discovered. I pushed him inside and threw the bags inside. I closed the door and used the big chain built in it to lock it. Not that it would help that much, but would buy me some time.

I fix Finnick so he was leaning against the wall besides the stairs. I quickly searched for something to wake up his senses. He maybe drowsy, but he needs to wake up. Only if I had some coffee.

I looked in the big white box, and looked for something, anything. I found adrenaline in a bottle. I took it out and grabbed a syringe.

"1, 2...3 " I plunged the syringe filled with the cloudy white mixture into Finnick`s thigh.

Right then and there, everything went super fast. The voices were yelling at eachother, once they found the hall we were once at, and Finnick`s eyes widened.

He quickly stood up, and probably heard the voices.

" Quit staring, we got to run, NOW! " Finnick yelled at me, glad he is back.

Inhumanly, he grabbed the two bags, and ran down the stairs. I was trailing behind his super fast ***.

We ran down more than 5 flights of stairs, until we stopped. I leaned against the wall and took in deep breaths. Finnick looked like he only walked a couple of inches.

I checked if anyone was following us. No one.

"Coast is clear."

" Okay where do we go now" Finnick said in one breath.

I pulled out my map, and pointed to the door behind us.

" Okay lets go, but where is Katniss? He said quickly.

**Narrotor's POV**

She drew in a breath, and exhaled. She stood up, and removed the glass from her arms and her thighs. Blood poured, her head felt numb. Not caring, she tried to open the door again.

" That door won't open Katniss, the game is about start."

" Who are you!" Katniss yelled at no one.

" I am waiting for you. Find me Katniss, I missed you, and I will miss your precious baby. I am sure she is a great contestant for the game" a radio voice said to Katniss.

Reality hit Katniss, like a train.

"SNOW, what did you do, leave my baby alone! I am going to come and kill you, you son of *****, I will kill you and cut you to pieces, NO one will be able to recognize you, you *****.

Snow responded, only by laughing cruelly. In the background, cries for help, and a cry of a baby was heard. Then he responded again " I am waiting. Let the odds be forever in your favour"

" I will get you, and kill you, then save you, and kill you again. I will make sure you have blood to bleed, again and again. You **********." She yelled, and cursed at the wind.

Her hatred for Snow accumulated, enough to probably choke her.

Here we go again.

Let the games begin


End file.
